


Bábmester

by Xaveri



Series: Míg a halál el nem választ [3]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Angst, F/M, Translation, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaveri/pseuds/Xaveri
Summary: Anita még mindig azért küzd, hogy visszanyerje a teljes emlékezetét, és megtalálja az egyensúlyt aközött aki volt és akivé vált, míg egy olyan világba csöppen, ahová eddig csak egyszer látogatott.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Puppetmaster by[ Chaos Dragon ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotQueen/pseuds/PlotQueen%20)** _

– Ó nem, a pokolba is, nem! Nem, nem, nem, nem, nem!

A fürdőszobámban álltam, próbáltam felébredni abból, amiről meg voltam győződve, hogy csak egy rémálom.

– Mi van? – kiabált Ronnie. A hálómban volt, rám várt, hogy elmondjam neki, mi a vészhelyzet. Munkában volt, amikor felhívtam, és kértem, hogy jöjjön a lakásomra, amilyen gyorsan csak tud. Otthagyott egy klienst miattam. Jó, hogy itt volt, különben lehet, hogy megyek, megkeresem Edwardot, és lelövöm. Jelenleg a halála elég előkelő helyen állt a listámon. Igazság szerint a legelső helyen.

Kisétáltam a fürdőből, és megmutattam neki a kis fehér műanyagpálcát. – Ez kék.

Rám nézett, végül megértette, miért vagyok feldúlt. – Ez csak egy volt, Anita. Ezek a dolgok tudvalevő, hogy tévedhetnek.

Lezuttyantam mellé az ágyra, és becsuktam a szemem. – Ez a hatodik, Ronnie. Mind kék volt.

Épp időben nyitottam ki a szemem, hogy lássam, ahogy leesik az álla. Pontosan, én is így gondoltam!

– Nos, három hónapja férjnél vagy, Anita. Előbb vagy utóbb várható volt, hogy megtörténjen.

Sóhajtottam és felültem. Nem volt szívem, hogy elmondjam neki, hogy én és Edward még csak nem is ugyanabban a szobában alszunk. Tulajdonképpen az egyetlen éjszaka, mikor együtt aludtunk, leszámítva Becca adoptálásának éjjelét, az esküvőnk éjszakája volt. És az is a gonosz nyugati boszorkány folytonos támadásának köszönhető. Rainának köszönhetem ezt a zűrt. Fogjuk rá.

– Ronnie, nem lehetek terhes.

– Nos, az vagy.

– Francba!

Hallottam, ahogy egy hang visszhangozza az állításom. És nem Ronnie-é volt. Pokolba, még csak nem is ugyanaz a nem.

De legalább nem Edward volt. Kinyitottam a szemem, csak hogy Nathanielt találjam a szobám ajtajában állva. Ahhoz sem volt szívem, hogy megfenyegessem, nehogy elmondja. Vagy gyomrom, jöttem rá, ahogy a fürdőbe szaladtam. A reggeli rosszullét egy kurva! Hála istennek, Edward az elmúlt hónapban nem volt a környéken reggelente, hogy észrevegye. Ez… érdekes lett volna.

Kiöblítettem a számat, és visszamentem a szobába. Ronnie még mindig ott volt. Visszahúztam a takarókat az ágyon, és összekucorodtam alattuk. Ez nem történhet meg!

– Nos, legalább nem kell szólnod Bertnek, hogy késni fogsz – mondta Nathaniel, ahogy besétált a szobába. A kezembe nyomott egy hűvös mosdókendőt, amit a szememre fektettem.

– Igaz – mondtam.

Kiléptem tőle, mielőtt ez az egész katyvasz kezdődött, pont azelőtt, hogy a balesetem történt a fallal. A fal nyert, és vitte a memóriámat, mint fődíjat. De a mézeshetek után felhívtam Bertet, és egyezségre jutottunk. Nem szervez le nekem munkát, ha csak előtte nem bólintok rá. Boldog voltam. Ő nem. De az új egyezség azt jelentette, hogy még egy darabig nem kell bemennem az irodába. Még egy jóóó darabig.

Hallottam, ahogy Ronnie sóhajt, majd felkel az ágyamról. – Utálom, hogy ezt kell tennem, Anita, de vissza kell mennem dolgozni.

Óvatosan bólintottam, próbálva kontroll alatt tartani a rosszullét következő hullámát.  
– Tökéletesen megértelek.

Hallottam, ahogy az ajtóhoz sétál, majd megáll. – Mikor mondod el Tednek?

– Ma nem. Sosem! – nyögtem.

Ő csak Tedként ismerte Edwardot. Ted Forrester. Fejvadász és hagyományos jó fiú. Nagyon kevés ember ismerte annak, ami valójában volt: Edward a szociopata.

– Akkor csendben maradok – mondta.

Levettem a rongyot a szememről, és hálásan rámosolyogtam. Visszamosolygott, majd távozott. A rongy visszakerült a helyére, és Nathaniel lezuttyant mellém. Felnyögtem. Az ágy mozgása majdnem visszaküldött a fürdőszobába.

– Nathaniel, ha újra megmozdítod az ágyat, le foglak lőni. – A hangom lapos és üres volt. Komolyan mondtam.

Halkan nevetett. – Ahogy kívánod, királynőm.

Nem válaszoltam.

– Szóval, ki az apa? Richard vagy Jean-Claude?

Hülye kérdés. Nem alszok a vámpírral vagy az alakváltóval. Habár, ő valószínűleg nem tudja. Pláne, mivel Edward és én nem osztozunk a szobán. A párducok tudják, de jobban ismernek annál, minthogy bármit is mondjanak. Nem tudják miért, de nem kérdeznek. Tanulnak.

Még azt sem kérdezték meg, miért mentem hozzá Edwardhoz. Tényleg tanulnak. Ha nem lennék annyira megkönnyebbült miatta, lehet aggódnék, vagy hálás lennék, de azok nem olyan dolgok, amiket újabban gyakran teszek.

– Egyikük sem, Nathaniel. És még csak ne is gondolj rá, hogy megkérdezed! – feleltem.

Nincs szüksége rá, hogy tudja, hogy tényleg Edward az apa. Nekem sem kell tudnom. Nem akartam tudni! Sokkal boldogabb lennék, ha valami kaland eredménye lenne. De én hülye, nem fekszek le össze-vissza mindenkivel. Pokolba is, most hogy házas vagyok, senkivel nem fekszem le. Francba is, nem feküdtem le senkivel az előtt sem, hogy férjhez mentem volna!

Jó kis Anita, hűséges az ő szociopata férjéhez. Grat nekem!

Nathaniel legördült az ágyról, én meg újra a rosszulléttel küzdöttem. Hallottam az ajtót egy halk kattanással becsukódni, mire a másik oldalamra fordultam. Az alvás jó ellenszere volt a reggeli rosszullétnek. Ha elalszok, nem kell foglalkoznom az egésszel. Szóval azt tettem.

 

Mikor felébredtem, úgy éreztem magam, mint akit kicseréltek. Míg meg nem láttam az órám. Húsz percem volt, hogy időben beérjek dolgozni. Francba! Kiugrottam az ágyból, vettem egy gyors zuhanyt, majd fekete farmerba és piros trikóba bujtattam magam. A Browning a válltartóba ment, a Firestar az Uncle Mike nadrágon belüli tokba került, készen rá, hogy keresztben húzzam elő. A késeim következtek az alkaromra, és az utolsó játékom a bal felkaromra került. Edward vett nekem pár dobókést, vékonyak és halálosak voltak, a legutóbbi államon kívüli munkájából hazafelé. Még arra is megtanított, hogyan használjam őket. Nagyon jó lettem benne.

Piros széldzseki következett, majd a konyha felé vettem az irányt, egy gyors csésze kávéért. Épp a bögrémet öblítettem el, egy fehéret, amire az volt írva vörös betűkkel: „Ne kérdezd, úgysem mondom el”, mikor inkább éreztem, mint hallottam valakit mögöttem. Óvatosan vettem elő a Firestart, hogy ne lássák, és mikor megfordultam figyelmesen célozva vele, Edward meglepett arcát láttam.

– Kezeket a fejedre, nincsenek hirtelen mozdulatok!

Tette, amit mondtam. Szerintem egy kissé csalódott magában, nem igazán tudott becserkészni. Megtette, de nem volt elővéve a fegyvere, szóval elkaptam. Jó szórakozás volt! Egy ideje minden alkalommal próbált meglepni, mikor hazajött, de nem igazán tudott. Elégedett voltam magammal!

Leraktam a bögrémet a pultra, körbesétáltam Edwardon, figyelve rá, hogy ne érjen el. – Most már leteheted a kezed, Edward – mondtam, ahogy odanézés nélkül visszacsúsztattam a Firestart a tokjába. Gyakorlat teszi a mestert! Rengeteget gyakoroltam az utóbbi időben.

A keze leereszkedett, majd a fegyverével együtt került elő megint. Mosolyogtam rá. – Bang, halott vagy!

Nem vette észre, hogy előhúztam a Browningot, ahogy elraktam a Firestart. Mosolygott rám. Tévedtem, észrevette. Csak gyorsabb voltam nála. Visszamosolyogtam.

– Imádnék maradni és lelőni téged, Edward, de elkések a munkából.

Halkan nevetve távoztam.


	2. Chapter 2

A ház csendes és sötét volt, mikor hazajöttem. Pont, ahogy szeretem. Kinyitottam az ajtót, és beléptem. A szemem sarkából mozgást láttam tőlem balra, erre földre vetődtem, és előhúzva az egyik dobókésemet arrafelé gurultam. A kés abban a pillanatban elhagyta a kezemet, ahogy kijöttem a gördülésből, mire egy fájdalmas és meglepett kiáltást halottam. A fények felgyúltak, és pár nagyon megdöbbent embert láttam a nappalimban ülni, valamint a sebesült Nathanielt.

A kés a torkába állt, pontosan ahová céloztam, és a vér bugyogott a sebből a penge körül. Ha nem lett volna az a tény, hogy a nappalimban ülő férfiak közül kettő teljesen idegen, mosolyogtam volna. Így csak felálltam, és kihúztam a pengét Nathaniel torkából.

Az idegenekre pillantottam, majd vállat vontam. Edward velük volt, szóval tudtam, hogy nem ártanak nekem. Így fogtam a kést, és letöröltem a farmeremben, majd visszacsúsztattam a karomon lévő tokjába. Megpaskoltam Nathaniel fejét, ahogy a seb kezdett gyógyulni, majd azt mondtam: – Nem ezüst volt, meg fogsz gyógyulni.

Furcsán nézett rám, majd mikor ismét tudott beszélni, megszólalt. – Legközelebb te mész felkapcsolni a lámpákat, Edward.

Edwardra néztem, és csúnyán bámultam rá. Rá vall, hogy úgy használja a párducokat, mint ágyútöltelék. Talán nem voltam a legjobb viszonyban a lykantróp közösséggel, de még mindig emlékeztem a kötelességemre a párducok felé, mint a Nimir-rájuk. Hagyni, hogy Edward megölesse őket, nem fért bele. Félig a Browningom felé mozdítottam a kezem, de mielőtt hozzáérhettem volna, két automata fegyver szegeződött rám. Nem tudom, hogy milyen típusúak, de azt tudtam, hogy halott vagyok, ha fegyvert rántok.

Így nem tettem. Lassan arrébb húztam a kezem, és az oldalam mellett hagytam őket, jól láthatóan és üresen.

– Edward? – kérdeztem halkan, hagyva, hogy a hangom hideg és távolságtartó legyen.

A férfiak felé intett, és a fegyverek visszakerültek az ölükbe. – Nem fog lelőni titeket. Jelenleg épp rám mérges.

Rám nézett, amit úgy vettem, mint jel, hogy újra mozoghatok. A kanapéhoz sétáltam, és leültem, de nem Edward mellé. Még mindig bajban volt nálam Nathaniel veszélyeztetése miatt.

– Miattad vannak itt, Anita – mondta, és ezzel kiment a szobából.

Ez tényleg nagy segítség. De relatív biztos voltam benne, hogy nem fognak megölni. Egyelőre.

Így a legjobb hivatásos mosolyommal mosolyogtam rájuk. Ez barátságos és nyílt volt, és tudtam, hogy veszélytelennek látszik. Habár sokkal meggyőzőbb lett volna, ha nem épp most látják, ahogy egy kést dobok egy férfi torkába. Oldalt sandítottam Nathanielre, aki még mindig a földön ült a falnál, bár már nem vérzett, és teljesen meggyógyult.

A mosolyom egy pillanatra sem ingott meg.

– Van egy ajánlatunk az ön számára, Ms. Blake – mondta a bal oldali pasas. Félrehúzta a drága kinézetű öltönyét, és elővett egy nagy borítékot. – Ebben vannak annak a munkának a részletei, amit szeretnénk önnek felajánlani. A fizetség egyenesen a számlájára kerül letétbe, ötszázezer dollár értékben.

Elvettem a borítékot, és kinyitottam. Egy férfi fényképe volt benne, valamint az életének részletei. Egy gyilkossági megbízás volt. Továbbra is mosolyogva visszalöktem a borítékot a pasasnak. A jobboldali csendben elkapta, és a dohányzóasztalra fektette.

– Én nem vállalok ilyen munkákat. Próbálkozzanak a férjemnél. – Büszke voltam magamra; még csak nem is hezitáltam, mikor a férjemnek neveztem Edwardot. Mozgást hallottam mögülem, majd Edward tűnt fel két csésze kávéval a kezében. A konyha felé bökött a fejével, és Nathaniel, mint egy jól nevelt kis leopárd, talpra kecmergett és kiment.

Edward leült mellém, és a kezembe nyomott egy bögrét. A bögrére néztem, és úgy döntöttem, hogy a megölése lehet, hogy több szórakozással járna, mint amennyi bajjal. A bébi pingvines bögrémbe öntötte a kávémat. Gazember!

Edwardra is mosolyogtam. Nem szükséges, hogy tudja, hogy rendesen berágtam rá. Visszamosolygott rám, és az egyik karját mögém tette. Pirospontot nekem, amiért nem ütöttem félre.

– Ez sokkal inkább neki való munka, mint nekem. Pláne, mivel együtt dolgozom a rendőrséggel – fordultam vissza a férfiakhoz, még mindig mosolyogva, de már nem olyan kedvesen.

Igaz volt, még mindig együtt dolgoztam a rendőrséggel. A RETEK-nek számtalanszor szüksége volt már a szakértelmemre a balesetem óta, amikor is elvesztettem az emlékezetemet, de simán képes voltam segíteni nekik, habár ez most már csak színtiszta üzlet volt. Alig évődtem már Zerbrowskival meg a srácokkal, és egy idő után feladták a próbálkozást is. Tudták, hogy valami nincs rendjén, de csak a felszínét kapargatták az amnéziás dolognak. De szerintem Dolph kezdett gyanakodni.

Kék Öltöny szélesen rám mosolygott. – Pontosan ezért szeretnénk, ha ön végezné el a munkát. A férfi egy rendőrtiszt.

– Ebben az esetben, pláne nem!

A két férfi felállt, és az ajtóhoz sétált. Edward követte őket, nem nézve rám. Az asztalon hagyták a borítékot. – Kapcsolatban maradunk önnel, Ms. Blake.

Távoztak, majd Edward bezárta mögöttük az ajtót. A mosoly eltűnt az arcomról, és üres tekintettel néztem rá.

– Miért jöttek hozzám? Honnan tudnak rólam?

Edward vállat vont, majd leült mellém, a kávéja még mindig a kezében volt. Kortyolt egyet, majd megszólalt. – Csak annyit mondtak, hogy beszélgetni akarnak. Nem mondták, hogy kivel.

– Hajnal háromkor beszélgetni akarnak. – A hangom hideg és szarkazmussal teli volt. Lenéztem a kávémra, majd egy újabbat kortyoltam belőle. A gyomrom kavargott. Hirtelen a kávé már nem is tűnt olyan jó ötletnek.

Edward furcsán nézett rám, majd megkérdezte: – Anita, jól vagy?

Bólintottam, majd a fürdőszobába rohantam. A reggeli rosszullétnek nem kéne ilyenkor beköszönnie. Ez egy durva és szokatlan büntetési forma. Edward még mindig különösen nézett rám, mikor kimasíroztam a fürdőből. Nem néztem rá.

Még mindig kissé émelygősen felkaptam a kávémat, majd anélkül, hogy megittam volna, kivittem a konyhába, és a mosogatóba öntöttem. Nathaniel az asztalnál ült, a saját pohár kávéjával. Ami úgy nézett ki, mintha annyira megédesítette volna, hogy nem maradt benne kávé.

– Nem mondtad el neki? – kérdezte. Nem válaszoltam, így folytatta. – Szerintem jobb lenne, mielőtt dühös lesz.

– Dühös, miért?

Úgy nézett rám, mintha megőrültem volna. – Dühös, amiért megcsaltad. Tudom, hogy nem fekszel le vele.

Élesen, de mégis gyöngyözve felnevettem. Raina előbújt játszani. – Ötleted sincs Nathaniel – mondtam, ahogy visszaszorítottam Rainát. Nehezebb volt, mint rendszerint, mert blokkoltam a jeleket. Nem hagyhattam, hogy a szőrgombóc meg a hulla tudjon az anyaság felé vivő botlásomról.

Visszamentem a nappaliba, majd felvettem a kulcsaimat a földről, ahová akkor dobtam őket, mikor bevetődtem a szobába. Úgy tűnt, mintha évekkel ezelőtt történt volna, és már csak a vetődés gondolatától is, még akkor is, ha a saját életemet mentem vele, a gyomrom ki akart ugrani a torkomon. Megráztam a fejem, mire Edward elém állt.

– Mi a baj, Anita?

– Megyek, felveszem Beccát. Sírt, mikor legutóbb egész éjjelre a Cirkuszban hagytuk.

És mielőtt Edward újra megkérdezhette volna, hogy mi a baj, leléptem.


	3. Chapter 3

Talán rossz ötlet volt a Cirkuszba menni felvenni Beccát, gondoltam, ahogy a vattacukor meg más ételek illata beszivárgott a lépcsőhöz, ami Jean-Claude barlangjához vezetett. Az idáig tartó vezetés sem igazán nyugtatta le a rosszullétemet és újra éreztem a késztetést a fürdőszoba meglátogatására.

De nem fogom. Nem, amíg itt vagyok.

Nem addig, míg bárki olyan van a közelemben, akinek köze van Jean-Claude-hoz és Richardhoz.

A kezdődő terhességem nem az ő átkozott dolguk, és ez így is fog maradni.

Sikerült egyben leérnem a lépcsőn a lakórészbe anélkül, hogy elvesztettem volna a vacsorámat, grat nekem. Jasont sehol sem láttam, és a terem üres volt. Helyes. Lerogytam a kanapéra, és behunytam a szemem. Megint rosszul voltam, és azon gondolkodtam, hogy a tudat, hogy terhes vagyok, megváltoztatja-e a rosszullétet. Sosem volt ilyen rossz, míg csak gyanakodtam. Frusztráltan felnyögtem és kinyitottam a szemem.

Épp időben, hogy lássam, ahogy Jason valamilyen sütivel a kezében mászkál. A szokásos szerkójában volt, festett bőrben fölső nélkül, majd az ételt boldogan csámcsogva leült mellém. Általában élveztem volna a kaja illatát, de jelenleg ez több volt, mint amit még kezelni tudtam.

Egy újabb nyögés kíséretében a fürdőbe rohantam, és térdre rogytam. Ez kezdett fárasztóvá válni. Sosem kellett ilyen gyakran imádkoznom a porcelán istenhez, antialkoholista voltam. Nem jött be a pia. Most hálás voltam érte, hogy sosem voltam nagy ivó. Valamint csak imádkozni tudtam, hogy bár átugorhatnám ezt az egész fürdőszoba rutint.

Mondtam már, hogy a reggeli rosszullét szar dolog?

Kiöblítettem a számat, és visszamentem a nappaliba, Jason még mindig ott ült, de már Richard is csatlakozott hozzá. Richard furcsán nézett rám, mire Jason egy szó nélkül lelépett, otthagyva vele a gonosz sütit. Valaki szerethet engem, mivel a gyomrom végre lenyugodott. Biztonságban voltam, legalábbis egy ideig.

– Anita? – kérdezte Richard halkan, boldogtalan arccal.

– Hol van Becca? – kérdeztem.

– Te…? – Hagyta, hogy a mondat befejezetlen maradjon. Tudtam, hova akar kilyukadni.

Megismételtem a kérdést, aztán megláttam a szemében. Tudta. Tudtam volna enélkül élni. Éreztem a jeleken át, ahogy feltör a dühe, majd szomorúságba csap át. Egy újabb hullámnyi bánat folyt át rajtam, és tudtam, hogy már Jean-Claude is tudja. Csak akkor jöttem rá, mikor fekete nadrágot és egy csak lélegzetelállítóként jellemezhető csizmát viselve belépett. Bárki máson nőies, ne adj isten, lányos lett volna, de a vámpíron teljesen férfias volt.

Éreztem egy hullámnyi vágyat átsuhanni magamon, de az nem a sajátom volt. Raina volt, aki még mindig bennem ücsörgött. Ismerte a vámpírt, a testét, és akarta őt. Sóhajtottam. Annyira nincs szükségem erre. Ránéztem, és a szemében tükröződő fájdalomtól egy pillanatra bűntudatom támadt. Becsuktam a szemem.

Mikor kinyitottam, Jean-Claude előtt álltam, felé nyúlva. – Picsába! – ziháltam, ahogy hátráltam. Még mindig ott állt, ahol akkor, mikor bejött a szobába. Én mentem oda hozzá. Nem emlékszem rá, hogy megmozdultam.

Jean-Claude sötétkék szemeivel engem figyelt. A kín, amit bennük láttam, majdnem meghátrálásra késztette a szukát, de Rainát nem lehetett palackba zárni. Nem, mikor ilyen közel volt valamihez, amit megdughatott. Rainaként felnevettem, és éreztem, ahogy küzd, hogy uralhasson engem. Nem fog megtörténni.

Térde rogytam, de amikor újra teljes irányítás alá vontam magam és felnéztem, félelmet láttam Richard arcán, és Jean-Claude szemében. Boldog lettem volna tőle, ha nem volna a tény, hogy magamtól is félek kissé. Bármennyire is élvezem ijesztgetni a jó öreg Agyarfejet, nem díjazom, ha bármire is kényszerítenek.

Richardra pillantottam, és láttam, ahogy valami átsuhan a tekintetén. Félelem, igen, és valami más is. Mintha tudna valamit. De a következő szavai ezek voltak: – Ő az…?

Felteszem úgy érti, hogy Edward-e az apa. Nem válaszoltam a kérdésre. Nem az ő átkozott dolga volt. Megráztam a fejem, és csak annyit mondtam: – Ne csináld, Richard. Azért jöttem, hogy felvegyem Beccát.

Ahogy kimondtam, már fel is tűnt Jason, Beccával a karjában. Épp aludt, és Jason mosolygott rá. Ahogy már mondtam, mindenki szereti őt. Majdnem lehetetlen volt nem tenni. A karomba csúsztatta, és már fordultam is, hogy felvigyem a jeepemhez, mikor egy fültépő csattanás jött valahonnan a fejem fölül.

Megfordultam, és a terem üres volt engem, Jasont és Beccát leszámítva, aki még mindig édesen aludta a karomban. Éreztem, ahogy valódi félelem gyűrűzik át a jeleken Jean-Claude irányából, és tudtam, hogy valami baj van. Megfordultam és felrohantam a lépcsőm, Jasonnal szorosan a nyomomban. Valami baj volt, és nem akartam, hogy Becca megsérüljön.

Gyorsan, de óvatosan letettem az anyósülésre és bekötöttem őt. Jason becsukta nekem az ajtót, én meg becsúsztam az ülésembe, és ráadtam a gyújtást.

Jason csak vigyorgott rám.

– Mi van? – kérdeztem ingerülten.

A vigyora kiszélesedett. – Felcsináltak, nem igaz?

Leintettem, amitől csak még szélesebbre nőtt az arcán a vigyor, pedig eddig azt hittem, hogy az lehetetlen. Nos, ez egy vesztes/vesztes szituáció volt. Akár figyelmeztethetem is. – Egy szó Jason, egyetlen szó neki, és a bundádat a hattyú mellé akasztom!

Abban a pillanatban, ahogy kimondtam, beugrott Kaspar Gundersson, az alakváltó hattyú, aki majdnem megöletett. Bezárt egy ketrecbe Jasonnal, mikor felkelt a telihold, és Jason a szörnyével küzdött. Tudtam, hogy oka van, amiért szeretem azt a hattyúbőrt. Arra is emlékeztem, hogy Richard és Edward volt az, aki megmentett. Szóval lehet, hogy Szőröspofinak is megvan a maga haszna.

Jason mosolya egy árnyalatnyit halványult, de ahhoz nem elégé, hogy elhiggyem neki, hogy nem fog célozgatni. Épp azon voltam, hogy megerősítsem a fenyegetést, mikor a Cirkusz hátsó ajtaja kivágódott, mintha valaki dinamitot rakott volna a zsanérjaira. Annyira nem kéne itt lebzselnem! Hátra sem nézve kifordultam a parkolóból, és új sebességrekordot állítottam fel a hazafelé úton.

Mikor végre hazaértem, és Becca az ágyába volt dugva, megindultam a sajátom felé, szándékosan figyelmen kívül hagyva Edwardot. Csak annyira álltam meg, hogy rámosolyogjak Nathanielre.

Épp csak összebújtam Sigmunddal, mikor az ajtóm kivágódott, és Edward viharzott be rajta, felkapcsolva a lámpát, prímán tönkretéve az éjszakai látásomat. A telefonomat tartotta, és nem tűnt túl boldognak.

– A vámpír az. Épp most mondott nekem valami nagyon… zavarót.

Oké, ennyi volt, jelek vagy nem jelek, Jean-Claude meg fog halni!

Elvettem a telefont anélkül, hogy visszanéztem volna Edwardra. – Mit akarsz?

– Anita, Gretchen kiszabadult a koporsóból! – mondta úgy, mintha ez mindent megmagyarázna.

Nem tette.

– Kicsoda?

– Hosszú történet, _ma…_ Anita. Nincs időm elmondani, ha meg akarom találni hajnal előtt.

Fáradtnak hallatszott. Olyan fáradtnak, mint amilyen én voltam.

– Oké, tedd azt. Menj, találd meg.

Szó nélkül leraktam a telefont, kivettem az aksit, és odahajítottam az egészet Edwardnak.

– A következő személy, aki olyan hülyeségekkel zavar, mint ez, nagyon boldogtalan lesz!

A másik oldalamra fordultam, és arra vártam, hogy Edward távozzon. Kiment, én pedig elaludtam.


	4. Chapter 4

Jól telt a nap, semmiféle Gretchen nevű idegen nő nem ugrott nekem az árnyékból, habár ő egy vámpír volt, szóval még mindig előttem állt az egész éjszaka. De azt otthon töltöm, szóval nincs miért aggódni. Csak egyetlen megbeszélésem van ma, és egy gyors egyeztetés után Berttel a holnapi halottkeltésről, már úton is voltam hazafelé…, ami rendesen ki volt világítva, és egy autó állt a felhajtón.

Egy autó, ami nem Edwardé volt.

Már a kezemben volt a fegyver, miközben kinyitottam az ajtót, és beléptem. A családom látványa fogadott, ahogy ismerkedett az új családommal. Pokolba!

Edward a kanapén ült az apámmal, Judith és Becca babáztak Andriával, míg Josh TV-t nézett.

Francba! Francba! Francba!

Mi a poklot csinálnak ők itt?

– Anita, szégyelld magad! Hogy voltál képes férjhez menni, és minket nem hívni meg? – kérdezte Judith, ahogy Edwardra mosolygott. – Ted és a lánya elbűvölőek!

– Ja, látni akartalak menyasszonyi ruhában! – mondta Josh, ahogy lekapcsolta a TV-t.

Grimaszoltam Joshra, majd elővillantottam a legjobb professzionális mosolyomat. – Ted, drágám – szűrtem összeszorított fogaim közt. – Beszélhetnék veled egy percre a konyhában, kérlek?

Edward rám mosolygott, és azt mondta: – Persze, édesem.

Követett a konyhába, mire nekiestem.

– Mi a poklot csinál itt a családom? – sziszegtem neki.

– Judith telefonált, megkérdezte, hogy ki vagyok. – Az arca üres volt. Jobb, mintha az a vigyor lett volna rajta. Ha mosolygott volna, ott helyben lelövöm, mint ahogy a meztelen Browning is jól példázta a kezemben.

– Nem tudtál volna hazudni? – kérdeztem, ahogy a pultnak dőltem. – Jelenleg nincs rá szükségem, hogy velük töltsem az időmet. Pláne nem a… – némultam el hirtelen. Majdnem azt mondtam, hogy a „babával”. Nem igazán jött volna ki jól.

– Pláne nem a mivel?

Nem válaszoltam.

– Jobb, ha mész és átöltözöl – mondta egy perc csend után.

Felnéztem rá, de a babakék szemei csak kifejezéstelenül néztek vissza rám. – Miért?

– El akarnak vinni minket vacsorázni. Hívd késői nászajándéknak.

Elraktam a Browningot, majd megráztam a fejem. Istenem, az életem már nem lehet rosszabb! Megfordultam, hogy induljak átöltözni, de Edward keze a karomon megállított.

– Minden rendben, Anita?

Elhúzódtam tőle, és mentem öltözködni. Épp csak magamra húztam a farmerom és az ingem, egy újabb halványkék darabot, mikor hallottam, hogy csörögni kezd a telefonom. Pár pillanattal később kopogtak az ajtómon, és hallottam, ahogy Josh azt mondja: – Anita? A főnököd van a vonalban.

Résnyire nyitottam az ajtót, és elvettem a telefont. Az állam és a vállam közé szorítottam, hogy fel tudjam erősíteni magamra a késeimet, majd beleszóltam. – Nem dolgozom, Bert. Mit akarsz?

Egy mély hangú férfikuncogás, és én majdnem elejtettem a telefont. Nem Bert volt az, hanem Kék Öltöny. – Ms. Blake, csupán csak szólni akartunk, hogy a munkának ma este kész kell lennie.

– Nemet mondtam magának.

– Reméltem, hogy ismét átgondolta. Szerintem ön is akarja ezt!

Egy pillanatra végiggondoltam. Sokat gondoltam rá, de még mindig túl veszélyes volt számomra. A zsarukkal dolgoztam; elkapnak, ha megölök egyet. Ez volt az egyetlen oka, amiért először nemet mondtam.

– Biztosíthatjuk róla, hogy a munka nem… feltűnő.

– Hogy érti ezt? Oké, érdekel a dolog. Ha nem tudnak elkapni…, talán megéri.

– A célpont a városközpontban vacsorázik ma. Mindössze annyit kell tennie, hogy a közelében vacsorázik. A férjével – kuncogott –, és meg van az alibije.

Megfontoltam, és gondolatban már rá is álltam a dologra. – Oké, megteszem.

Megmondta az étterem nevét, ahol a zsaru lesz, majd lerakta. Felkaptam a Browningomat az ágyról. Felvettem a tartóját, majd a helyére csúsztattam a fegyvert, aztán miközben kisétáltam az ajtón, rávettem a vacsorázós kabátomat. A fegyver, amit használni fogok a női mosdó szellőzőjében lesz előkészítve, így nem kell amiatt aggódnom, hogy lenyomozzák a Browningot.

Ahogy beléptem a nappaliba, a családomra mosolyogtam. – Mit szóltok hozzá, ha a _Sangre_ -ba megyünk vacsorázni? – kérdeztem, és ezzel a sorsom megpecsételődött.

Becca a szüleimmel utazott, össze akartak barátkozni az első unokájukkal. Edward és én csendben gurultunk a jeepemmel, míg Josh és Andria a hátsó ülésen halkan beszélgettek. Edward a szokásosnál is csendesebb volt, és tudtam, tisztában van vele, hogy kivel beszéltem. Amit nem tudott, hogy igent vagy nemet mondtam. Holnapra tudni fogja. A gyilkosság a címlapon lesz!

Az étterem egy félreeső sarkában ültünk, és vacsorát rendeltünk. A bejárati ajtót figyeltem, vártam, hogy a célpont megérkezzen. Már majdnem végeztünk az evéssel, mikor megérkezett, és figyeltem, hogy mikor fog felállni és kimenni a wc-re. Edwardra pillantottam, aki Joshsal beszélgetett, majd gyorsan távoztam az asztaltól.

Mikor beértem a női mosdóba, leimádkoztam a szellőző burkolatát, és előhúztam egy apró .9mm-est, hangtompítóval. Vigyáztam, hogy a bőröm ne érjen hozzá; ezért felkaptam némi papírtörlőt. A fegyverrel a kezemben kikukucskáltam az ajtón. Senki nem volt a láthatáron. Átosontam az előtéren, és besurrantam a férfi mosdóba a fegyvert alacsonyan tartva, az ujjam a papírtörölközőn keresztül a ravaszra feszült.

A célpont a kezét mosta. A tükörből rám nézett, és láttam a meglepetést a szemében.

– Anita – mondta, aztán a szemei még nagyobbra nyíltak, amikor észrevette a fegyvert is.

– Befelé a fülkébe, Merlioni – mondtam, miközben ráfogtam a fegyvert. Dolgoztam vele egyszer, jó régen. Ő is a RETEK tagja volt, de többé nem láttam gyilkossági helyszínen. Bement a fülkébe, mire üresen rámosolyogtam. Mikor végre bent volt, kétszer meghúztam a ravaszt.

Mindkét lövés a mellkasa felső részén találta el, és tudtam, hogy az egyik szívlövés volt, abból, ahogy a sötétpiros vér lüktetett belőle. Mosolyogtam, és ledobtam a fegyvert mellé, a papírtörlő még mindig a kezemben volt. Becsuktam a fülke ajtaját, és anélkül mentem vissza a női mosdóba, hogy észrevettek volna. Kezet mostam, habár nem volt rajtam vér, és a papírtörlőt használtam, hogy megtöröljem őket. Majd lehúztam a WC–n, így senki nem tudja őket visszakövetni hozzám. Lőpornyomok és elhalt hámsejtek formájában rajta volt a DNS-em.

Mosolyogtam, miközben visszasétáltam az asztalunkhoz, és leültem. Edward rám nézett, majd az apám és Judith is. Vidáman felnevettem, de ez nem az én nevetésem volt. Hanem Raináé.

– Jól vagy, Anita? – kérdezte Judith.

Vicces, sok ember kérdezi ezt tőlem. Vagy ugyanazok az emberek kérdezik tőlem sokszor. Újra felnevettem, Raina nevetésével, és bólintottam. Judith rám nézett, majd felállt.

– Nos akkor, már fizettünk. Indulhatunk?

Edward felállt, és a karjába kapta Beccát. – Gyerünk, Hercegnő, ideje hazamenni!

Ismét mosolyogtam, és majdnem felnevettem, ahogy felálltam. Részemről rendben volt a távozás; nem akartam magamra vonni a figyelmet Raina nevetgélésével. Valamint azt is éreztem, ahogy próbál a vér irányába vinni. Kiszagolta, és az éhség és a vágy megőrjítette.

Még mindig vele küzdöttem, amikor félúton a kocsimhoz éreztem, ahogy hűvös szél söpör végig a hátamon. Épp időben fordultam meg hozzá, hogy lássak egy szőke nőt, nem, vámpírt, az arca sápadt és beesett, teli haraggal. Sikítva rontott nekem. – Ő az enyém, halandó!

A falnak csapódtunk, az ütközés nagy részét a fejem és a hátam fogta fel, míg ő még mindig belém kapaszkodott. A földre rogytam, a becsapódás erejétől képtelen voltam mozdulni, így nem tudtam megállítani, mikor kivillantak a szemfogai, és a nyakam mellé térdelt. Megharapott és szárazra szívott volna, ha nincs a lövés, ami végigvisszhangzott az utcán.

Vér terjedt szét a mellkasán, és magas őrjöngő hangon felvisított. Majd hátraugrott és kilőtt az ég felé. Az oldalamra gördültem, és láttam, ahogy Edward a Berettáját tartja, Beccával a háta mögött. Próbáltam felülni, de nem tudtam.

Gretchen, ez volt Gretchen! Tudtam, de a tudás nem segített. Az utolsó gondolatom, miközben a feketeségbe süllyedtem, hogy ismét a fal nyert.


	5. Chapter 5

Mikor magamhoz tértem, újra kórházban voltam. Nem a látványból tudtam, hanem a hangból, az ízből és a szagból vált nyilvánvalóvá. A szoba sötét volt, eltekintve egy halvány derengéstől fölöttem.

Egy alak volt az ágyam mellett álló székben összegömbölyödve, és én tudtam, hogy ki az. Az apám volt.

– Apu… – mondtam halkan.

Felriadt és meghúzta a láncot, hogy az ágyam mellett álló neonlámpa felkapcsolódjon. Felült, én meg a gyűrött ruháira néztem. Egy ideje már ott alhatott. Ettől eltűnődtem rajta, hogy milyen nap is lehet.

– Anita? Jól vagy?

Ugyanaz a kérdés, de most tudtam rá válaszolni, szóval nem volt minden veszve.

– Jól vagyok, Apu. Mióta…?

– Egy ideje már alszol. Az éjszaka nagyobb részében. – Felállt, és elhúzta a függönyt az ablakról, így láthattam a hajnal halvány rózsás és lila színben játszó pírját. Valamint éreztem is, ha koncentráltam. Kimondottan biztonságosnak tűnt. Valószínűleg azért, mert azt jelentette, hogy Gretchen alszik.

Megnyomta a nővérhívó gombot, és ismét visszaült.

– Ki volt az a nő?

És érdekes, abban a pillanatban, ahogy megkérdezte, tudtam. Emlékeztem rá, hogy ki volt, és miért gyűlölt engem.

– Gretchen. Ő egy vámpír. Azt hiszi, hogy magamnak akarom a férfit, akibe szerelmes.

– Szerelmes Tedbe?

Megráztam a fejem. – Azt hiszi, még mindig Jean-Claude-dal vagyok.

Apám arca elfelhősödött, ahogy kimondtam Jean-Claude nevét.

– Miért gondolná? Férjnél vagy.

Gretchen nem tudta, hogy férjnél vagyok. Egy koporsóba volt zárva az utóbbi… mióta is? Azt hiszem, minimum az utóbbi pár évben. Talán egy kicsit amiatt is dühös volt. De a koporsóba zárása nem az én hibám volt. Csak magát és Jean-Claude-ot okolhatta.

Meg sem próbáltam válaszolni, mivel bejött a nővér. Ellenőrizte az infúziót a karomban, valamint a vérnyomásomat. Mosolygott rám, én meg visszamosolyogtam, de csak azért, mert apám a szobában volt. Aztán kiment, mondván, hogy az orvos nemsokára jön.

Pár pillanattal később az ajtó kinyílt. Azt vártam, hogy majd az orvost látom, de Edward volt az. Sápadt volt és kimerült. Mintha nem aludt volna. Mint ahogy valószínűleg nem is tette, mivel az egész családom a kórházban volt. Egy pillanatra rám nézett az ajtóból, majd lassan az ágyamhoz sétált. Úgy tűnt, mint aki aggódik.

Kinyitotta a száját, és egy pillanatra arra gondoltam, hogy meg fogja kérdezni, hogy jól vagyok-e. Szerintem sikítottam volna, ha megteszi. Nem tette. Helyette lehajolt, és lágyan megcsókolta a homlokomat. Egy pillanatra elhúzódtam, majd eszembe jutott, hogy az apám is a szobában van. Képes vagyok színlelni, míg egy kórházi ágyban vagyok. Muszáj. Nem vezetne semmi jóra, ha apám rájönne, hogy valami gond van a paradicsomban.

Így Edwardra mosolyogtam, és megfogtam a kezét. – Hey – mondtam halkan.

– Hey – válaszolta.

Ez úgy hangzott, mintha valami igazán pocsék filmből lenne.

Apám mosolygott, és felállt. – Magatokra hagylak titeket.

Lehajolt, és megpuszilta az arcomat. – A te fiatalembered nagyon kedvesnek tűnt. Aggódott érted.

Ezzel távozott.

Edward? Aggódott értem? Ugyan már!

Bízhatsz Edwardban, hogy tovább színészkedik, míg én eszméletlenül fekszem az ágyban, egy szerelemtől őrült vámpír áldozataként.

– Ki a franc volt az? – kérdezte élesen. Érzelmek. Milyen Edwardtalan!

– Hosszú történet. Maradjunk annyiban, hogy ő nem egy boldog vámpír.

Edward rám nézett, és a tekintete kiüresedett. – Nem öltem meg. Jean-Claude nem találta meg.

Elmosolyodtam. – Ne aggódj, meg fogja. Ha mégsem, mindössze annyit kell tennie, hogy velem marad. Újra utánam fog jönni a csaj.

Edward mosolygott, és kihúzta a kezét az enyémből. Vicces, elfelejtettem, hogy fogom.

Az ajtó kinyílt, és egy fehér köpenyben lévő férfi sétált be rajta. Az orvos.

Edwardra meg rám mosolygott, majd ellenőrizte az infúzióm és a vérnyomásom. Rendes voltam; nem mondtam meg neki, hogy a nővérke már ellenőrizte. Majd előhúzott egy ceruza alakú elemlámpát, és ellenőrizte a pupillámat is.

– Maga nagyon szerencsés, Ms. Blake. El is törhetett volna a nyaka. Le vagyok nyűgözve, hogy megúszta egy sima ájulással.

A dokira mosolyogtam, ahogy valamit lejegyzett valószínűleg a kórlapomra.

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy távozhatom?

A doki gyorsan felnézett, és esküszöm, mosolygott. De ez azonnal eltűnt, ahogy megszólalt. – Figyelmeztettek, hogy szeret a kelleténél előbb kijelentkezni, Ms. Blake, de ezúttal nem fog. Még legalább egy napra itt tartom, hogy biztos legyen, hogy minden rendben van.

Kissé elfordultam. Raina morgott a fejemben. Ő sem volt túl boldog a kórházban maradás miatt, és habár rosszul voltam tőle, hogy bármiben is egyetértsek vele, hasonlóképp éreztem. A kórházak nem a kedvenc helyeim.

De a doktor tekintetén láttam, hogy legalább még egy napig itt ragadtam. Talán ha tényleg szépen kérem, Edward lelövi, és kijuthatok innen. Amilyen gyorsan eszembe jutott, olyan gyorsan el is vetettem az ötletet. Túl sok a szemtanú. Nem kaphatom el mindet, pláne, hogy a szemtanúk némelyike odakint pont a szüleim, a bátyám és a húgom. És ne felejtsük el a mostohalányomat sem!

Talán most a logika nyert.

– Miért kell maradnom? – kérdeztem a dokitól, aki az ajtó felé indult.

– Biztosra akarunk menni.

Nagyon segítőkész! Nem erőltettem a kérdést.

Edward semleges arccal nézett rám, mikor a doki megfordult a küszöbön. – Biztosan örül, ha megtudja, Ms. Blake, hogy a babával minden rendben.

A dokira néztem, aki megfordult, és távozott. Ó Istenem, miért kellett ezt mondania Edward előtt? Ó igen, Edward a férjem.

Becsuktam a szemem és reméltem, hogy mikor kinyitom, ez mind csak egy rossz álom lesz. Nem volt ekkora szerencsém. Mikor kinyitottam őket, még mindig ugyanabban a kórházi szobában voltam Edwarddal, akinek az arca annyira megdöbbent volt, hogy majdnem elnevettem magam.

– Baba? – kérdezte halkan.

Ismét lehunytam a szemem. Ez egy hosszú nap lesz.


	6. Chapter 6

– Terhes vagy? – kérdezte Edward halkan. Nem voltam hajlandó kinyitni a szemem; csak az üres arcát látnám, amit éppen felém fordított. – Hogy lettél terhes?

A szemem felpattant, és a szám tátva maradt. Hogy lettem terhes? Ez az egyik leghülyébb kérdés, amit jó ideje hallottam, és hidd el, hallottam már párat. Edward szemébe néztem, de a tekintete üres volt. Majdnem. A tekintete kemény volt, és azt mondanám dühös, ha nem hinném úgy, hogy Edward képtelen valóban feldühödni valami olyan miatt, aminek nincs köze Beccához.

Miattam? Én csak az életbiztosítása vagyok.

– Szóval, ki az apa? A vámpír vagy a vérfarkas? – A hangja üres volt, de a szavai fájtak. Olyan volt, mintha engem hibáztatna ezért.

És ez fájt!

Különösképp, mivel ez nem teljesen az én hibám volt. Edwardot kellene hibáztatni, na meg Rainát. De nem fogom elmondani neki! Helyette csak feküdtem ott némán, nem nézve Edwardra. Ezúttal csak én voltam. Sehol sem éreztem Rainát, és arra gondoltam, lehet, hogy egyszerűen visszament oda, ahonnan jött, bárhol a pokolban van is az.

A gondolatra kissé elmosolyodtam, és balra néztem, ahogy Edward felállt, és kisétált a szobából. Pár pillanattal később a családom vele együtt tódult be. Gyakorlatilag beleuntak várni, hogy mi, a szerelmes gerlepár, szóljunk nekik, hogy jöhetnek.

Edward arca mosolygott, és ez volt az ő Ted arca, de én jól ismertem. Tudtam, hogy mérges. Nem tudtam, hogy miért dühös. Nem mintha megcsaltam volna, de akkor is, nem mintha valóban házasok lennénk. Nem mintha valaha szerelemből házasodnék. Sem most, sem soha.

És abban a pillanatban, ahogy ez átvillant az agyamon, éreztem, ahogy valami összetörik bennem. Szerettem volna azt mondani, hogy a szívem, de nem hinném, hogy lenne még szívem. Talán soha nem is volt. De bármi is volt az, összetört, és valóban sírni kezdtem. Annyira fájt rájönni, hogy az egyetlen dolog, amit akartam, habár tudtam, hogy valójában sosem fog megtörténni, végképp elérhetetlenné vált számomra.

És mikor összetört… többé már nem éreztem.

Az egyetlen dolog, ami megmaradt bennem, hogy érezzem, az a harag volt. A harag Edwardra, mert dühös rám. Nem voltam a tulajdona, megteszi neki az is, ha Jean-Claude vagy Richard az apa. Nem mintha ő hűséges lett volna hozzám. Majdnem biztos, hogy voltak afférjai.

Az ő szavai csengtek a fülemben. Egyszer azt mondta: _– Még a Halálnak is vannak vágyai._

Ugyanúgy megfelel neki, ha bárki más az apa. Ő nem volt apa. Ő egy szociopata volt.

Talán jó volt Beccához, de ismerve Edwardot, hátsó szándékai voltak vele. De nem érdekelt. Csak azt tudtam, hogy bántani akarom.

Így megtettem.

– Ted, drágám, miért nem mondod el nekik a jó hírt? – kérdeztem, ahogy a családomra néztem.

Olyan mosoly ült az arcomon, amiről tudtam, hogy túláradóan boldognak tűnik. Mivel tudtam, hogy Edwardnak fáj, ha a terhességem híre nyilvánosságra kerül. Mert mindenki azt fogja hinni, hogy ő az apa, ő viszont folyton azon tűnődhet majd, hogy ki az: a hulla, vagy a lykantróp.

És ez belülről fogja rágni, mivel az Anita, akit ismert, rendes lány volt, nem olyasvalaki, aki ilyen dolgokat tenne. Nem olyasvalaki, mint én.

Edward rám nézett, és a tekintete egy pillanatra ismét megvillant. Dühöt és fájdalmat láttam a szemeiben. Nevetnem kellett tőle. De ahogy a családom felé fordult, ismét felvette a Ted álarcát.

– Anita a családalapítás útjára lépett – mondta halkan, de ahhoz épp elég hangosan, hogy a szobában mindenki hallja.

Halkan nevettem a megfogalmazásán, és a nevetésem visszhangot vert. A szoba teljesen csendbe borult.

Majd a családom felém fordult, Edwardról teljesen megfeledkezve.

– Ó, Anita! Annyira örülök nektek! – mondta Judith, ahogy lehajolt, és megpuszilta az arcom.

A családom többi része is körém gyűlt, és Becca is felmászott mellém a kórházi ágyra. Keresztülpillantottam a családomon, és láttam, ahogy Edward az ajtónál áll.

A maszk újra eltűnt, ahogy a harag is. Fájdalom és gyűlölet került a helyére. Biztosan állíthatom, hogy a fájdalom a vesztesége miatt volt ott. Az egyetlen halandó miatt, aki valaha is tudta, hogy mi ő, ki ő, és úgy is elfogadta. Az egyetlen halandóért, aki valódi barátságot adott neki, minden hátsó szándéktól mentesen. Tudtam, hogy az a fájdalom valódi, és ő tisztában volt vele, hogy tudom.

A fájdalom eltűnt, és minden, ami maradt, a gyűlölet.

A gyűlölet azért, aki voltam, amivé lettem.

Kissé elszomorított, de nem azért, mert gyűlölt engem. Azzá lettem, amivé mindig is akarta, hogy váljak. _Ő lettem._ És most megbánta. Sajnáltam érte, de a sajnálat és a bánat gyorsan elégedettségbe csapott át.

Bántottam. Komolyan. Ahol leginkább számított neki.

És tudtam, hogy számított neki, mivel a barátom volt.

Nem, egyszer a barátom volt, még ez előtt. Most nem az. Nem ellenség, még nem, de nem is barát. És ő is tudta ezt. A szemei elárulták, hogy valójában hogy érez.

És akkor hirtelen rájöttem, hogy sosem engedte le a maszkját. Az arca üres, érzelemmentes, hideg volt. A tekintete mindenkivel távolságtartó. Kivéve engem.

Ismét nevettem, ahogy a családom velem és egymással beszélgetett, és ez ismét az a gyöngyöző kacaj volt. Az én nevetésem.

Edward nem volt olyan jó, mint ahogy gondolta, vagy hagyta, hogy túl közel kerüljek. Mivel úgy olvastam benne, mint egy nyitott könyvben, és ettől eszelősen boldog lettem.

Majdhogynem éreztem a gyűlölete illatát a levegőben, és éreztem, ahogy a bőrömön vibrál.

Behunytam a szemem, és kiélveztem a felette aratott győzelmem. Mikor kinyitottam őket, Ő már elment.

De ez rendben volt. Tudtam, hogy visszajön.

És mikor visszajön, még több szenvedést zúdítok rá.


	7. Chapter 7

Rohantam az erdőn keresztül. A bőröm bizsergett, és már majdnem alakot váltottam. De képes vagyok irányítani, muszáj, hisz én vagyok a lupa.

Ott volt ő, én pedig odasétáltam hozzá, lovagló ülésben az ölébe ültem, megcsókoltam. Az enyém volt, az én bábom, és ezt mindketten tudtuk.

Végighúztam a kezem a meztelen testemen, és megízleltem az erőt a levegőben. Az én erőm volt, az ő ereje, a mi erőnk. És a falka ereje, a rengeteg lükoié, aki a mi klánunkba tartozott.

De volt ott valami új, valami, amit az a _nő_ hozott, és én éreztem.

A másikkal férfivel volt, a kihívóval.

És az ő ereje együtt vágtatott a hűs szellővel.

Kirobbantak a tisztásra, én meg a nő szemébe néztem. A tekintete fogva tartott, és tudtam, hogy ő lehet a halálom.

De a halálom csak a bábommá teszi majd őt.

Mert a halál csupán csak a kezdet…

_*** * * *** _

Felriadtam. Az ébresztőórából kiindulva, csak pár órája aludtam. Az álom zavart, de nem tudtam, hogy miért, nem emlékeztem az egészre, csak részekre és töredékekre. De azok a szavak tiszták és hangosak voltak a fejemben, és megijesztettek.

_A halál, csupán csak a kezdet._

Mi a francot jelet ez? És miért ver a szívem a félelemtől?

Semmi sem ijesztett meg igazán, mióta hónapokkal ezelőtt elhagytam a kórházat. Még annak a gondolata sem, hogy elveszítem a gyereket, aki a méhemben növekszik, és már majdnem nyolc hónapja ott van.

Nem ijesztett meg, mert tudtam, hogy ez sosem fog megtörténni. A vámpír megvéd az övéitől, ahogy a vérfarkas is a sajátjaitól, Halál pedig gondoskodik a többiről.

Bármennyire is gyűlölt engem még mindig, még így is védett, mert valahol a kicsavart lelkében remélte, hogy visszaváltozok azzá a szánalmas dologgá, ami egyszer voltam.

De az nem fog megtörténni. Nem hagyom. A hónapok, mióta Halál gyűlölni kezdett, csodálatosan nagylelkűek voltak hozzám.

Úgy éltem az életem, ahogy mindig is élnem kellett volna.

Azt tettem, amit mindig is akartam, de sosem volt bátorságom hozzá, hogy elismerjem azt.

Életemben először, most a vadász voltam, és nem pedig a préda.

Sosem préda.

Szerintem aggasztotta Halált, hogy végzem a munkám és a rendőrségnek dolgozom. 

De szerintem az rémítette meg, hogy valami mást is csinálok. Valamit, amit egyszer rossznak és erkölcstelennek könyveltem el. Halál munkáját végzem, és jól csinálom.

És tudom, hogy ez megrémíti. Érzem rajta az illatán, érzem, ahogy folyton ugrásra készen megy el mellettem. Érzem a levegőben is, ahogy lélegzem.

És a félelme csodálatos!

Ami Merlionival kezdődött, sokkal több halandóra terjedt ki, és nem bántam meg. Jó volt, szórakoztató volt. Majdnem olyan volt, mint valami afrodiziákum.

De nem rémített meg. Viszont az álom igen!

Kigördültem az ágyból, ahogy tudtam. A hasam nem volt valami hatalmas, de elég nagy volt ahhoz, hogy akadályozzon. Eléggé akadályozott ahhoz, hogy a múlt hónapban már hagynom kellett, hogy az összes kivégzést Larry csinálja. Senki nem engedett karózásra váró vámpírhullák közelébe, a vadászat meg szóba sem jöhetett. Szóval Kék Öltöny alkalmi munkáit csinálgattam.

Nem, nem hívtuk gyilkosságnak. Az nem egyezett volna azzal a néhány morállal, amit nem tudtam elnyomni vagy kizárni magamból. Mivel azzal a zsaruval kezdtem, akivel együtt dolgoztam, Merlionival, elvállaltam még pár másik rendőrt is. A legemlékezetesebb, Clive Perry nyomozó volt, aki azt hitte, hogy viccelek, és túl későn jött rá, hogy épp megölöm. Nála nem pisztolyt használtam, hanem azt a pengét, ami a gerincemen fut lefelé.

Nagyon kielégítő volt végre látni, hogy mire is képes valójában.

De a mai egy jó nap volt. Ma egy újabb munkám volt, az eddigi legnagyobb fizetséggel, méghozzá azért a személyért, aki a legtöbbet számította a régi Anitának. Nyomozó Rudolph Storr őrmester.

Sajnos Kék Öltöny azt akarta, hogy lőfegyvert használjak, csak golyók, semmi kínzás, szóval ezúttal nem játszhatok a késeimmel. Alig győztem kivárni, hogy láthassam az arcát, mikor meglátja, hogy ki a felelős a rendőrtisztek haláláért. Mondd, hogy őrült vagyok, de azt kívántam, bárcsak lefényképezhetném. Biztos voltam benne, hogy sokkot fog kapni.

Alkonyat volt, és kész voltam rá, hogy dolgozni menjek. Lezuhanyoztam, felöltöztem, felszerelkeztem, majd csendben elhagytam a házat, még Nathanieltől sem búcsúztam el. Haláltól meg pláne nem.

Kacsáztam, igen, gyűlölöm kimondani, de odakacsáztam a jeepemhez, és bemásztam. Ez volt az egyetlen dolog, amiért kissé megkönnyebbültem, hogy a munka csak fegyvert kíván. De jelenleg azon voltam, hogy megtaláljam a célpontomat.

Azt mondták, hogy történt valami, így Dolph és a RETEK terepen lesz, így követhetem és elcsalhatom egy kihalt területre.  
Lefordítva: valahová, ahol megölhetem, anélkül, hogy látnák. Mikor az megvolt, megyek, csinálok magamnak alibit a Cirkuszban.

Több mint egy órát vezettem, mire odavergődtem a gyilkossági helyszínre. Már majdnem felgöngyölítették. Dolph az autója mellett állt, Zerbrowskival beszélgetve, én meg egy tömbbel arrébb üresbe tettem a kocsit, és csak figyeltem és várakoztam. Jó húsz percet beszélgettek még, mielőtt beszállt a kocsiba, és kihajtott a parkolóból.

Követtem.

Nem sokáig tartott, mire rájött, hogy követik. Felvillantottam a lámpámat neki, mire lehúzódott. Szerencsém volt, a város Tenderloin részén voltunk. Még jobb, az utcák kihaltak voltak.

Mögé húzódtam, és óvatosan kiszálltam, elrejtve a hangtompítóval ellátott .9mm-est, amit erre a munkára kaptam. Óvatos voltam, miközben felé sétáltam. Mosolygott.

– Anita, hogy vagy?

– Gyilkosan – feleltem, és közben felemeltem a fegyvert.

Kissé kitágult a szeme, és hallottam, ahogy a légzése és a szívverése felgyorsult.

– Te? – kérdezte halkan, ahogy a kezeit maga elé emelte.

– Én – bólintottam, ahogy egyet előre léptem. Épp azon voltam, hogy meghúzzam a ravaszt, mikor egy alak lépett ki mögüle az árnyékból.

Dolphnak látnia kellett, ahogy odapillantok, mert átnézett a válla fölött, és mindketten elmosolyodtunk, ahogy megláttuk ott állni Halált. Én azért mosolyogtam, mert az, hogy Halál végignézi, csak még jobbá teszi, a fájdalma csak megfűszerezi az ölést. Dolph azért mosolygott, mert azt hitte, hogy ez majd megmenti őt.

Bolond halandó.

– Anita, ne tedd! – mondta Halál halkan, de ahhoz elég hangosan, hogy a mozdulatlan sötétségben hallani lehessen.

Dolph egy pillanatra rám nézett, én meg Halálra néztem. Tudtam, hogy a tekintetem olyan hideg és távolságtartó, mint az övé, valójában sosem fogja tudni, mennyire élvezem ezt, hacsak nem mondom el neki. Szóval megtettem.

– Ez a legjobb szórakozás, amiben valaha részem volt, Halál – daloltam a levegőbe. Felemelte az egyik szőke szemöldökét, én meg tovább mosolyogtam. – Megölhetek valakit és fájdalmat okozhatok neked. Mi mást kívánhat még egy lány?

Kétszer meghúztam a ravaszt, mindkét lövés a mellkasán találta el Dolphot. Elvágódott, és miközben összeesett, láttam a vér villanását.

Halál oda sétált és megállt, majd ellenőrizte a pulzusát. Megrázta a fejét, és felállt. A földre dobtam a fegyvert, és mosolyogtam, miközben megfordultam, hogy távozzak, magamban mosolyogva a győzelmem miatt, amit egy született gyilkos felett arattam.

– Raina! – kiáltott utánam, mire megálltam.

Nem hittem volna, hogy megállok, hiszen ez nem az én nevem; de hát az volt. Ő pedig tudta.

Jókedvűen felnevettem, és szembefordultam vele. – Szóval most már tudod! – A hangom hideg volt.

Bólintott, amit úgy vettem, mint az elismerését. Mielőtt levegőt vehettem volna, három vérfarkas fogott le, mind könnyen felismerhetőek. Végül is én voltam a lupájuk.

Kinyitottam a számat, hogy sikítsak, de valami sokkal inkább vonyításra hasonlító hang tört elő a torkomból. Egy pillanatra azt kívántam, bárcsak még mindig tudnék vonyítani, de ahhoz már túl késő volt. Sokkal erőteljesebb tulajdonom volt helyette, ami ez a nekromanta volt. Rá meredtem Halálra.

– Túl késő, a nő már az enyém!

Hozzám lépett, és egy pillanatig azt hittem, hogy meg fog ölni. De végül nem lett igazam, mert nem tette. Tudtam, hogy nem képes megölni, nem, amíg a nő testében vagyok, mert ő fontos volt számára. Közel hajolt, és a tekintete jeges dühvel volt teli.

– Ő senkihez sem tartozik, legkevésbé hozzád.

Odaköptem neki. – Nem, te idióta, nem érted! – A tekintetében félelem villant, ahogy folytattam. – Megtörtem őt – nevettem fel. – Megtörtem őt!


	8. Chapter 8

A Cirkusz alatt voltam, megkötözve, és minden eltelt másodperccel egyre dühösebb lettem. Két napja tartanak itt. Két nap, egy székhez kötve, két nap, hogy megjegezzem a fogvatartóim arcát, két nap, hogy eldöntsem, hogyan fognak meghalni. Sokkal viccesebb lett volna, ha nincs a hátfájás, ami pár órája kezdődött.

Tudtam, hogy teljes sötétség van, éreztem a nyomását magamon, és azt is tudtam, hogy mikor döntötték el, hogy befejezték, bármit is csináltak. Éreztem az erőben, ami kinyúlt értem, és átölelt. Bezártam magam előtte abban a pillanatban, ahogy megízleltem. Ismertem az ízét, a tanárom volt az.

Marianne pár perc múlva tűnt fel; Richard vezette be, Verne és Roxanne pedig szorosan mögöttük jött. Természetes, hogy az Ulfrik és a lupája látni akarja, hogy mire készül a Vargamorjuk. Rájuk vicsorogtam, mielőtt megállíthattam volna magam, mire Marianne felsóhajtott.

– Miért nem hívtál hamarabb, gyermekem?

Nekifeszítettem a testem a bilincseknek, amiket rám tettek, és próbáltam elérni őt. Ki akartam tépni a torkát.

Marianne hátralépett, és körülnézett a szobában. – Helyezzétek el a füstölőket, ahogy utasítottalak titeket, majd hagyjatok magunkra. A mágia erőteljes lesz. Nem kockáztathatom meg, hogy előhívja a szörnyeiteket. – A hangja nyugodtan és biztosan szólt.

Nem tetszett.

Egy órával később a szoba sűrű füsttel telt meg, egy tucatnyi bronz füstölőtartó teli füstölővel ontotta magából, amitől rosszul voltam. Marianne kántált, mióta csak meggyújtotta őket, én meg úgy éreztem, hogy kettéhasad a fejem.

– Mit művelsz, Marianne? Fájdalmat okozol nekem!

Ha bizonytalan vagy, próbálj a barátságra hatni!

Kinyitotta a szemét, és rám nézett. – Meg foglak ölni, Raina, egyszer és mindenkorra.

Zakatolni kezdett a szívem. Nem lehetséges, hogy megölj valamit, ami részben munin. Én tudtam, ahogy a falka is. Minden Lükoi tudta. A munin vezet minket. Vagy az én esetemben hódít és rombol. Amit meg is tettem. És most újra élvezem az életem.

– Nem ölhetsz meg, boszorkány – mondtam biztos hangon.

Tovább kántált, és a fájdalom a fejemben egyre rosszabb lett. Majd rájöttem, hogy igazat mond. Megtalálta a módját, hogy visszaadja nekem saját magam! Ki fog űzni magamból. De nem teheti meg. Anita és én már ugyanazok vagyunk!

Ne, nem vagyunk!

Anita üvöltött a fejemben, és nem tudtam megállítani. Raina tudta, hogy meg fog halni, és nem akart. Az agyamat kaparta, próbált fogást találni rajtam. Figyeltem, ahogy Marianne feláll, és hozzám sétál, mire hirtelen talpon voltam, a bilincsek törötten lógtak a csuklómról. Raina megoldotta, hogy ismét irányítson engem, de harcoltam vele. Küzdött a varázslat ellen, és ellenem, majd történt valami.

Marianne egy szót kiáltott, mire Raina felüvöltött belőlem.

– Ha meghalok, valakit magammal viszek! – kiáltottam Raina hangján, majd átrepültem a kanapén, neki a falnak.

Aztán csend lett. Én voltam csendben. Valamint rettentő fájdalomban. A hasam fájt, ahol a kanapénak vágódtam, és a látásom homályos volt. Épp csak annyi időm volt, hogy átfusson a fejem, hogy „ne, már megint”, aztán csak a semmi.

_*** * * *** _

Hasogató fejfájással ébredtem, valamint a gyomromban egy tompán lüktető fájdalommal. Homályosan emlékeztem a kanapéra és a falra. Halkan nevettem, és óvatosan felültem, nem törődve a fájdalommal. Edward az ágyam mellett álló székben elnyúlva aludt. Egy gyors pillantás elárulta, hogy nem kórházban vagyok. Beletúrtam a memóriámba, és tudtam, hogy Dr. Lillian, a vérpatkány klinikáján vagyok.

Mi a franc történt?

A homlokom erősebben kezdett lüktetni, ahogy millió és egy kavargó emlék száguldott át az agyamon. Felnyúltam és kisöpörtem a hajamat az arcomból, átkozódva és grimaszolva, ahogy néhány fürt beleakadt a kezembe. Nem, nem a kezembe, jöttem rá, ahogy óvatosan kiszabadítottam őket a hajamból.

Két aranygyűrűbe akadtak bele; esküvői gyűrűkbe. Egy sima karika, meg egy gyémántos.

Várjunk egy pillanatot! Esküvő? Férjhez mentem?

Az egyik kép előretört, ahol Edwardra néztem, aki fekete öltönyt viselt és épp azt mondja: – Akarom!

– Ó Istenem! – mondtam, ahogy Edward kezére pillantottam. A mellkasán volt keresztben, de simán láttam a bal kezén lévő gyűrűsujján a megegyező gyűrűt.

Majd feltűnt, milyen kényelmetlen volt felülni. Nem a megszokott érzés. És hogy mennyire sajog a derekam. Egy újabb nem szokványos dolog, de a probléma rögtön nyilvánvalóvá vált, ahogy lepillantottam.

Terhes voltam.

Edward babájával.

– Ó Istenem! – mondtam ismét, hangosabban.

Edward felriadt, én meg a hűvös szemeibe néztem, tudván, hogy az enyémek a pániktól tágra meredtek.

– Anita? – kérdezte halkan, miközben a kezemért nyúlt.

Elhúzódtam tőle, mire lassan visszahúzta a kezét. A jég megolvadt a tekintetében, és láttam, ahogy megkönnyebbüléssel telik meg.

– Ó, hála Istennek! – mondta, ahogy hátradől a székében. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy ezt, vagy valami ilyesmit hallok tőle. – Azt hittem, a ribanc magával vitt!

Ribanc? _Raina_. Ekkor kezdett a kirakós a fejemben értelmet nyerni. Minden a helyére került, és már tudtam, hogy mi történt. Mindent.

Emlékeztem, mikor először vágtak a falnak.

Emlékeztem Olafra és a nőre, akinek elvágtam a torkát.

Emlékeztem az esküvőre, arra az éjszakára, és a mostohalányomra, Beccára.

És emlékeztem az élvezetre, amit a gyilkolás nyújtott.

Merlioni, Perry, Dolph.

Ó ne… A szívem egy pillanatra megállt, mikor eszembe jutott, ahogy megöltem őket. Pénzért! És emlékeztem arra is, hogy élveztem. A halálukat, a vérüket, a fájdalmukat. Az egészet élveztem. Isten irgalmazzon, az egészet élveztem!

– Csak egy pár óráig voltál kiütve – mondta Edward, miközben felállt. Kinyitotta az ajtót, és hallottam, ahogy Dr. Lilliant hívja.

Egy pár órán át aludtam, de egy egész évig Raina bábja voltam.

Csendben maradtam, ahogy Dr. Lillian bejött, és végig ellenőrzött. Mikor befejezte, megkérdezte: – Jól vagy?

Próbáltam mosolyogni, de nem tudtam.

– Haza akarok menni – mondtam halkan, és sírni kezdtem.


	9. Chapter 9

Sikoltással az ajkamon ébredtem, ami sosem hagyta el a számat. Bármi volt is az, ami felébresztett, már eltűnt. A másik oldalamra fordultam, Sigmundot magamhoz ölelve. Nem vele aludtam el. Valaki, talán Nathaniel, mellém tette, miután elnyomott az álom.

Valami elfojtott sikolyfélével eldobtam Sigmundot. Raina összebújt vele! Semmit nem akartam azzal a kurvával! Használt engem!

Óvatosan felültem, majd felkaptam a plüss pingvint a padlóról. Az öklöm szorosra zárult körülötte, ahogy kiosontam a folyosóra. Lopakodni a saját házamban, szomorú, de igaz. Nem akartam látni Nathanielt, Beccát vagy Edwardot.  
Pláne nem Edwardot.

De a ház sötét volt és néma.

A konyhában találtam magam, és hirtelen markába szorított a vágy, hogy elpusztítsam az undorom tárgyát. A mosogató elé álltam, és letömködtem a plüssfigurát a lefolyón, majd bekapcsoltam a konyhamalacot.

Sigmund körözött a lefolyóban, de nem ment lentebb. Kihúztam a mosogató melletti fiókot, és az abból kivett késsel bökdöstem és tuszkoltam egyre lentebb. Megindult, vatelin darabokat köpködve útja során. Az arcomat düh és fájdalom könnyei csíkozták, ahogy a földre hajítottam a kést, majd visszamentem a szobámba.

Bekapcsolva hagytam a konyhamalacot.

Ahogy elhaladtam Becca szobája előtt, a lámpa felkapcsolódott, de nem álltam meg. Becsuktam az ajtómat, és be is zártam magam mögött. Így nem fognak megzavarni.

Elhúztam a nehéz sötétítőt, és kinyitottam az ablakom. A kinti viharból bevert az eső, hűsítve az arcomat. Keserűen elmosolyodtam, és elfordultam, vissza az ágyam és a szekrényem felé, minden olyan dolog felé, ami gyilkossá tett.

A browning volt az első, amitől megszabadultam. Az ágyon lévő tartójából egyenesen kihajítottam az esőbe. Már így sem volt megtöltve; kiürítettem, mielőtt lefeküdtem aludni. A Firestar és a késeim követték. Majd az extra Browning és az uzik.

Minden ment az esőbe, miközben fanyarul nevettem. Még egy dolog volt, aminek mennie kellett.

A torkomra csúsztattam a kezem, majd az ezüst keresztem hűs fémjére kulcsoltam az öklöm. Ez volt az, amit Blake Nagymama adott nekem. Hirtelen megrántottam, mire a lánc elszakadt. Ez is ment a viharos éjszakába. Semmim sem maradt, a fájdalmat leszámítva.

Valódi fájdalom, jöttem rá, ahogy lefeküdtem az ágyamra. A hasam megfeszült, és a lélegzetem elakadt. Egy örökkévalóság telt el míg elmúlt. Pár percig csak feküdtem ott, mire újra mertem rendesen lélegezni.

Halkan kopogtak az ajtómon, amivel nem foglalkoztam, mert épp akkor vettem észre, milyen nedves az ágy alattam. Túl nedves ahhoz a kis esőhöz képest, ami összeszentelt.

Egy pillanatig arra gondoltam, hogy „milyen különös”, majd rájöttem, hogy mi történik. A szívem gyorsabban kezdett verni, és lehunytam a szemem. Egy újabb összehúzódás söpört végig rajtam, mire az öklömbe haraptam, hogy ne sikoltsak. Az ajtó kissé megremegett, én meg az oldalamra fordultam.

– Menj el! – nyöszörögtem.

Nem a legokosabb dolog, de megijedtem. Az ajtó abbahagyta a remegést, én meg pánikolni kezdtem. Nem tudtam, hogy mit csináljak, szóval az első dolgot tettem, ami az eszembe jutott.

– Edward. – A neve halk volt, alig hallatszott a szobában.

– Edward! – kiáltottam újra, kicsit hangosabban. Erre egy újabb összehúzódás kapott el. Biztosan felkiáltottam, mert ahogy a fájdalom csökkent, ismét kopogást hallottam az ajtómon, és Nathaniel hangja szűrődött át az fáján.

– Anita?

A szám kiszáradt. Túl száraz volt hozzá, hogy megszólaljak. A kezem az ágy oldalának csapódott, és levertem az ébresztőórámat. A földre esett és harsogni kezdett. Az ajtó kivágódott, ahogy Nathaniel beviharzott, kiszakítva a zsanérokat a keretből. A lykantrópok sebességével egy pillanat alatt az ágyamnál volt.

– Mi a baj, Anita? Mi történik? – A hangjában érződött egy csipetnyi abból a pánikból, amit éreztem.

– Edward – suttogtam, ahogy megnyaltam száraz ajkaimat. – A baba…

Elnémultam, mikor egy újabb összehúzódás kapott el. Gyorsan jöttek. Túl gyorsan, túl hamar! És a pokolba is, míg Rainánál volt az irányítás, soha egyetlen vizsgálatra sem mentünk el. Nagy hiba! Lehunytam a szemeim.

– Edward – ordította Nathaniel.

Hallottam egy ajtó nyílását, lépéseket, majd egy meleg kezet éreztem a homlokomon. A szemem kinyílt, ahogy a fájdalom ismét elmúlt, és tudtam, hogy a félelmem nyilvánvaló, ahogy Edward hűvös kék szemeibe néztem.

– A baba? – kérdezte, a hangja semleges.

Bólintottam.

– Túl korai.

– Tudom – nyögtem, ahogy újra összegörnyedtem.

Nathaniel megpróbált felkapni, de Edward fegyvere már rá is szegeződött, mielőtt még hozzám érhetett volna. Nathaniel tekintete nyugodt volt.

– Nem fogom elejteni.

Edward bólintott, a fegyver eltűnt, én meg hirtelen Nathaniel mellkasához voltam szorítva. Óvatosan levitt az autóhoz, és megkaptam a hátsó ülést, míg Edward a kórházhoz hajtott velünk. Gyorsan odaértünk. Száguldott.

Odaértünk, Nathaniel felkapott és óvatosan bevitt. Majdnem azonnal egy orvos termett mellettem, azt kérdezgetve, megsérültem-e. Nem válaszoltam. Egy újabb összehúzódás közepén voltam, szóval felém nyúlt. Nathaniel elfordított tőle, és Edward Berettája már a doki arcában volt, mielőtt pisloghattam volna.

– Nem fog tudni segíteni, ha megölöd, Edward – közöltem feszült hangon. Grimaszoltam, mikor rájöttem, hogy Edwardot mondtam Ted helyett, de nem hiszem, hogy a dokinak feltűnt.

Edward leeresztette a fegyvert, mire a doki tett egy óvatost lépést hátrafelé tőlem és tőle. Edward rábámult, és le voltam nyűgözve, hogy az apró férfi nem fordult meg és rohant el. Helyette visszalépett, és rám nézett.

Halványan elmosolyodtam. – Jön a baba – mondtam, mire a doki rájött, mitől vagyok annyira sápadt.

Hirtelenjében a szülőszobában találtam magam, ahol egy szülőágyon feküdtem. Kinyitottam a számat, hogy szóljak nekik, hogy hat héttel korábban vagyok, de a szavak sosem hagyták el az ajkam. Helyette egy halk sikoly tört elő belőlem. A hasam égett, és a fájdalom rosszabb volt, mint előtte.

A doktor a fejemnél volt, és éreztem, ahogy egy tűt döfnek a kézfejembe. – Ms. Blake? Hall engem?

Bólintottam.

– Mikorra van kiírva? – kérdezte.

– Hat hét múlva – mondta Edward mély hangon mögöttem állva.

A doktor szeme kitágult, és elfordult tőlem. Majd éreztem a kezemben valami jeges hűvösség áradását, és a fájdalom kezdett megszűnni, velem együtt.

Ismét hallottam a doktor hangját. – Sok vért veszít.

Vért? Nem vérzek. Elfordítottam a fejem, ahogy a látásom megremegett, és Edwardot láttam. A szemei üresek voltak, de én átláttam rajta. Tudtam, hogy aggódik, de ettől csak rosszabbul éreztem magam.

Gyilkos voltam. Talán még nála is jobb. És aggódott értem.

De azok a gondolatok eltűntek, ahogy minden sötétségbe borult.


	10. Chapter 10

Megszületett a babám, biztonságban volt, és olyan egészséges volt, amilyen egy hat héttel korábban született koraszülött csak lehet. Minden orvos úgy döntött, hogy addig a csecsemőinkubátorban tartják, míg el nem éri legalább a klinikai határértékeket. Ami azt jelentette, hogy a lányom még legalább három hétig nem jön haza.

Edward és én beszéltünk róla, mikor kijöttem az altatás hatása alól a császározás másnapján. Anna Victoriának neveztük el. Vicces, de igaz, hogy Becca volt, aki eldöntötte. Edward felhozta őt a szobámba másnap, és a kislány elmesélte, milyen gyönyörű a hugicája.

Edward tekintete kissé üres volt, de magára kapta a Ted arcát, és mosolygott. Tudtam, hogy fáj neki. Még mindig azt hitte, hogy a kislány Richardé vagy Jean-Claude-é.

Mikor először megláttam a lányomat, rájöttem, hogy ez milyen könnyen megtörténhetett. A haja fekete és göndör volt, mint az enyém. De a szemei sötétkékek. Úgy néztek ki, mint Jean-Claude-é. Én jobban tudtam, de nem mondtam el Edwardnak. Még mindig volt némi problémám azzal, hogy anya lettem, és Halál a babám apja. Képzelheted!

Egy héttel később mentem haza, majdnem teljesen helyrejőve az operációból, és egy kissé megkönnyebbülve. Nincs több terhes ijedezés. Az orvosom azt mondta, hogy egy újabb gyermek kihordása majdhogynem lehetetlen. Valami komplikációról beszélt a szülés alatt, és traumáról a méhemen.

Én jobban tudtam. Mikor a kanapénak és a falnak repültem, ahogy Raina távozott, és próbált magával vinni… Komolyan megpróbálta a gyereket magával vinni. Nem jött össze neki, de elvette tőlem a lehetőséget, hogy még egy gyerekem legyen.

Reméltem, hogy a pokolban ég.

Elmentem a családommal, hogy megnézzem az újszülött lányomat, két héttel a születése után.

Becca mosolygott. Azt mondta, hogy ő a legboldogabb nagytestvér a világon.

Csak kábán néztem rá.

Többé már nem érdekelt.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Puppetmaster by [ PlotQueen, ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotQueen/pseuds/PlotQueen)[ ChaosDragon (PlotQueen) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotQueen/pseuds/ChaosDragon).


End file.
